A toast
by Goten-Chan
Summary: Warnings: sap, fluff, humor, pwp Pairing: GxM


Title: A toast  
  
Author: Goten-Chan  
  
Warnings: sap, fluff, humor, pwp  
  
Pairing: GxM  
  
Rated: Pg13  
  
Email: Son_Goten_Chan@hotmail.com  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ ======================  
  
DragonBallZ is not mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
The wedding was a total success. The bride looked beautiful in a simple pale blue satin dress. The groom was dressed in black offset by a satin waistcoat that matched the brides dress. They were both wearing wide smiles as they walked down the aisle, and the groom kept sneaking kisses from the bride. The best man didn't look very happy, he simply glowered.  
  
The bridesmaids were almost as giggly as the bridal couple, and would applaud every single time the groom kissed the bride.  
  
Bulma looked thrilled.  
  
Goku and Chi-chi were indulgent.  
  
Videl looked wistful.  
  
Krillian was grinning.  
  
Vegeta looked cross  
  
And Piccolo had no expression....(real shock)  
  
The entire party moved out ino the reception hall where an obscene amount of food and a band awaited them. At one end of the hall a table groaned under the weight of a ten tier chocolate wedding cake and a ton of gifts. It really took a lot of effort from Trunks and Pan to prevent Goten and Marron from zooming ahead of the scheduled program to start opening presents and eating cake.  
  
Finally, the main wedding party, consisting of the bride and groom, the bridesmaids, the best man and their families all sat at the main table. The rest of the tables were occupied with the various other friends and acquaintances Marron and Goten had acquired over the years.  
  
Goten was grinning like a maniac--more so than usual. His decision to marry Marron had to be one of the best he'd ever made, he hadn't felt like this since.... well, since he first went Super Sayian!  
  
May it be noted that Goten did NOT fell like that earlier that morning when he woke up and was hit by the realization that he was in fact getting married. Trunks had arrived in time to stop him from climbing out of the window and running. Trunks' reason for stopping him had stemmed for two reasons: 1. He could foresee that Goten's disappearance would make Marron upset and that would be noisy and disruptive. 2. Trunks had been reading up on weddings and was taken aback to discover that there was an old tradition that if the groom ran off the best man had to marry the bride. Trunks didn't think his other best friend would follow this, but he couldn't take any chances.  
  
So Trunks and went into Super Sayian mode and glared at Goten. Telling the nervous man in no uncertain terms that Goten was going through with the wedding. To be fair, Trunks did give Goten two options-either get married in perfect health _or shattered knees. Goten decided on the former. Now he was glad he hadn't, especially after the kiss.  
  
Marron kept looking at her wedding ring and mumbling. "Marron Son, Marron Son!" under her breath. She still couldn't quite believe that she had managed to get Goten to commit his life to her. She turned to him and found him smiling at her. They kissed again and Marron giggled.  
  
Trunks eyed the pair warily and wondered if it would be a good thing to substitute the champagne for lemonade. No, probably too late anyway.  
  
Pan noticed Trunks' frown and sighed. It was probably too much to hope that Trunks would relax despite this being his best friend's wedding day. She glanced over at her parents who were obviously remembering their own wedding day.  
  
Pan wrinkled her nose and devoutly hoped that when it came her time to marry that she wouldn't act so silly. Of course, this was assuming that a certain moody sayian ever asked her to get married!  
  
Beside Pan, 18 chattered with Chi-chi. Goku was concentrating on his food and talking to Krillian. Or rather Krillian was talking to Goku and occasionally being answered with "Ah." or "Hun." He seemed to be happy though.  
  
However, Vegeta did not look happy. He continued to mutter under his breath about the foolishness of human marriage. Beside him Bulma was beginning to lose her almost eternal patience, she kept fiddling with her glass and looked slightly annoyed. Everyone was taking bets about how long it would be until Bulma poured her champagne all over Vegeta.  
  
Finally it was time for the speeches. As well as Trunks' speech as the best man, the others had to speak. Goten was a bit dubious about the idea, after all, he was nervous enough about Trunks' speech. Marron, however, was very enthusiastic about the whole thing.  
  
Trunks stood up. He didn't call for silence or even tap his glass, he just glared and the hall quieted immediately. Goten swallowed, he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Trunks began  
  
"When I first met Goten---I was only a baby." He paused. "He really hasn't changed much since then."  
  
"Hey!!!!"  
  
"When we started to grow up I got to know Goten, which didn't take very long."  
  
"Uhh....thanks....." Goten winced...he shouldn't have known.  
  
"Never will I forget how he held me in his arms and....." Trailing off Trunks quickly scanned the rest of the card. Then he checked the next one.... and the next. Finally he stopped and threw them at Goten.  
  
"Gomen ne my speech cards have been messed with."  
  
Goten started scanning the cards, blanching occasionally and finally blushing a beet red. Marron hummed softly to herself and inspected her nails. Shooting her a suspicious glance--she blew him a kiss and his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Goten has always been a noble warrior--and I'm sure that if he dedicates as much energy to Marron and his marriage as he did training when we we're younger--then their marriage will be extremely successful. Also very noisy. I hope they will keep it down a little though, since I am staying in their spare room, however I suppose there is no such thing as a miracle."  
  
Goten and Marron smiled sickeningly at each other.  
  
"So may their marriage be happy and fruitful....and I want them to know that I will be available as godfather to their children....." Trunks paused, and paled. "Children..... children.....Son..."  
  
Sitting down abruptly and he reached for the champagne.  
  
Piccolo got to his feet and raised his glass. Everyone listened attentively.  
  
"Good luck." said Piccolo in his quiet, serious tone.  
  
And he sat down...  
  
"That's it?" Gohan queried.  
  
Videl shrugged. "Piccolo is a man of few, very few, words."  
  
Goten grinned at Piccolo. "Hey I appreciate the wish! Thanks Pic..."  
  
Piccolo regarded him. "I was addressing Marron." he said  
  
Goten looked crushed.  
  
Marron cleared her throat. "Uhh...so who's next?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta stood up. "Me." he announced glaring at the entire assembly.  
  
Bulma frowned noticing that he was swaying slightly on his feet. She checked the champagne bottle they were sharing. *Hmmm.....empty and I've only just started my second glass. Oh my.*  
  
Vegeta began his speech. "Goten is not someone I would call sensible. Noisy, reckless and annoying-yes, sensible-no. And he's proven me correct by going through with this marriage.  
  
Goten groaned and slumped into his chair. "Here we go...."  
  
Vegeta ignored him. "I was married once, when I was younger, against my own desire...It was an unmitigated disaster of course."  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma reproved him.  
  
He glared down at her. "Be silent woman, I'm speaking here!" he looked back up, frowning. "Of course Goten's choice of wife is someone compatible with his own personality. Marron has proven herself just as talkative and reckless and is more likely to cheer Goten on as he charges around causing chaos than to pull him back."  
  
Goten turned to Marron. "Would you?"  
  
"As long as it was fun!"  
  
"That's ok then."  
  
Vegeta shuddered slightly along with Piccolo and Gohan who were steadily downing glass after glass of champagne. He continued.  
  
"Despite this I'm sure they'll be happy enough, if they don't do anything stupid, which is probably too much to hope for..."  
  
"Heeeey!!" objected Goten and Marron.  
  
"Vegeta, wrap it up already!" Chi-chi called.  
  
"Achemmm...or as long as Marron doesn't get herself killed trying to prove herself-although she already tried that and disrupted a battle..."  
  
"Excuse me!!" Marron growled.  
  
"That was YOU?" Gohan cried.  
  
"Which proves my point!" Vegeta cried ignoring Gohan's outburst. "That women are not and will never be...Woman!!! What are you doing?" he yelled at Bulma.  
  
Swiftly Bulma wrenched the microphone from Vegeta's grasp and pushed him into his seat. Before he could get up she sat on his lap and smiled at the guests.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I think the wine has gone to his head."  
  
Vegeta shoved at Bulma, his face red with embarrassment. "Get off of me Onna!"  
  
Bulma braced herself against the table and ignored him. Smiling she nodded at Goten and Marron. "I'm sure you'll be very happy."  
  
"Th-thanks Bulma." Marron quavered. She was torn between the desire to laugh at Vegeta's predicament and the urge to go and help Bulma squash him.  
  
"Yeah," added Goten. "Thanks."  
  
"My turn!" cried Videl leaping to her feet.  
  
"Hooray! Videl-sama!!!" the police corps cheered, whistled and clapped loudly. Videl blushed. "Thank you--" she said modestly. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. (except for Vegeta who was still trapped by Bulma and Yamcha who was working on a world record for drinking)  
  
Goten perked up, Videl's speech was bound to be nice! Marron was looking a bit upset by the last speech, which made Goten upset, and while a fight would be fun Goten knew she wouldn't like it on her wedding day. Although she probably wouldn't object to beating Vegeta at the moment. He grinned encouragingly at her, hugging her around the shoulders and she beamed at him.  
  
"Okay Videl!" Goten flashed her the thumbs-up. "I'm counting on you to make this the best speech ever!"  
  
Videl blushed again. "I'll try Goten." She looked up. "First off I'd like to say that I'm really happy to be here on this special day. The ceremony was lovely--very romantic, and it's great to see all of my friends here together." she beamed at the assembled company. "I'm sure that this is a wonderful sign of a happy, loving life that Marron and Goten are going to have together-I'm sure we all envy them."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" cried Vegeta whom Bulma had now freed.  
  
Videl blinked but continued on. "I've always found Goten to be a fun person to be around, but at the same time he's a great warrior and a good ally in battle."  
  
Goten smirked. "I know---I'm great!" he said.  
  
Marron elbowed him in the ribs. "Not when your ego is out of control!  
  
"Anyway," Videl said. "When I finally met Marron I saw how perfect she was for Goten..." she paused. "Actually to be honest I heard her first, calling for Goten during battle." Videl sighed. "It was really sweet."  
  
Everyone gagged slightly. Marron blushed.  
  
"Of course, when I did see her she was unconscious....." Videl told them in a burst of complete honesty.  
  
Krillian shook his head. "Open mouth, insert foot." he sighed.  
  
"What do you mean by that!" Marron demanded. "Do you think I'm useless too?"  
  
18 quickly removed all throw able object from Marron's vicinity.  
  
Videl spluttered. "Marron I never...."  
  
"Videl just give it up," said Gohan.  
  
"Uh....I wish Goten and Marron all the best for the future. They obviously love each other very much and are on the same wavelength. I'd like to wrap up this speech by offering my services as godmother to their future children, and babysitter too, I hope they have LOTS!" Videl finished enthusiastically.  
  
Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta went white. Vegeta picked up the champagne bottle and slugged the wine straight down.  
  
Marron also went a bit pale-she'd heard things about childbirth!  
  
Goten, however was applauding loudly along with the police. "Great speech!" he cheered Videl. "I know I could count on you Videl!!"  
  
"And I hope you can count on me!" said Pan getting to her feet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to say a few words."  
  
The hall went quiet; Pan bowed slightly to the guests and began.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to thank Marron for choosing me as her bridesmaid, I've very honored."  
  
Marron smiled up at her. "Hey, as if I'd leave you out of the fun!"  
  
Pan laughed. "Hai...fun was has played a big part in our friendship." she said grinning back at Marron.  
  
"As time went on our friendship became stronger. And I also got to know my Uncle Goten better. For the past few years I've been a regular visitor to their homes. And I've always enjoyed my stay. The whoopee cushions on chairs, the hair dye in the shampoo bottles, the fake spider in my bed, the exploding porridge...." Pan paused. "Actually, after a stay as Goten and Marron's house I decided to get a real job..."  
  
Marron and Goten looked at each other. "Is she making fun of us?" Goten asked suspiciously.  
  
Marron shrugged. "With Pan, sometimes it's hard to tell."  
  
Pan allowed herself a small smile. "Let's just say that you two provide a good dose of silliness in my life, so I hope you continue to be just as happy--and silly--in your married life!" She raised her glass and bowed to them.  
  
"That's nice," said Goten. "And Pan, you've reminded me, I forgot to perform one of the groom's privileges."  
  
Pan frowned. "What's that Uncle Goten?"  
  
"To kiss the bridesmaids!" Goten smirked at her.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!!!!" Marron yanked him back into his seat by his hair.  
  
"Ouch..." Goten sulked..."That hurt Marron.....I was just kidding...."  
  
"Good," muttered Trunks into Goten's ear. "Don't try that again."  
  
Goten sweat dropped. "Eerr.....anyone else want to say something?"  
  
Goku stood up, he looked vaguely confused. "Err...well, I don't know why I'm doing this," he said.  
  
Goten and Marron looked at each other...  
  
"Anyway I wish them all the best," Goku continued. "What I'd really like to say is....has anyone noticed that Vegeta has finished two champagne bottles off all by himself and his hallway through his third. It might be a good idea to remove the alcohol from his general area."  
  
Everyone looked at Vegeta who ignored them and slugged back another glass. Goten made a grab for the bottle.  
  
Vegeta flashed Super sayian.  
  
"O-omae o korosu...." he snarled. Then he wobbled and his eyes rolled back.  
  
*Thud* Gravity claimed Vegeta as a friend.  
  
Goten looked down at his fallen comrade and let out a breath he'd been holding. With a shrug he sat down.  
  
"Okay, lets continue!"  
  
Bulma and Marron stared at him in shock.  
  
"Goten!" cried Bulma. "Vegeta's lying there unconscious and you're just going to leave him there?"  
  
"Yup!" Goten grinned. "He'll be fine, besides....he was going to hurt me before he passed out."  
  
"He only does that to people he likes." Goku stated.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him, Goku's eyes grew large. "Well he's always saying he wants to kill me but he never does!"  
  
Piccolo nodded thoughtfully. "Actually that does make sense."  
  
"In an odd way." added Bulma.  
  
Chi-chi laughed and stood up, glass in hand. "Well, this has been on of the eventful weddings I've been to in a while! I can't add much to what everyone has already said, and I probably shouldn't since Goten and Marron have probably heard more that what they have wanted to hear!"  
  
Goten sighed. "Oi! Mom you can say that again."  
  
Marron patted his head. "There...there..." she cooed. "It's nearly over now....."  
  
"Your not helping Marron."  
  
Chi-chi went on. "I'll just confine myself to wishing you good luck."  
  
Chi-chi grinned evilly. "Lucky Marron, he's your problem now...."  
  
Marron sighed theatrically. "I know, is it too late to trade him in for a better model?"  
  
"MARRON!!!" Goten stared at her.  
  
She kissed him. "Goten--I'm kidding, I wouldn't trade you for the world."  
  
"Oh please....." choked Trunks. "Some of us have just eaten."  
  
Chi-chi raised her glass high. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Z fighters.....a toast to the bride and groom!"  
  
"BANZAI!!!" everyone cheered. Including Vegeta who had woken up---Bulma however was keeping the champagne away though.  
  
Goten got to his feet and held out his hands for silence.  
  
"Thanks everyone!" Goten said. "I'm really please that you came to the celebrate today with me and Marron. Special thanks go to the wedding party for all of their hard work and the....entertaining speeches." a bigger than usual grin worked it's way across Goten's face. "I look forward to returning the favor at your weddings!" he said with a significant look at Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks twitched and Vegeta paled and looked at Bulma who was smiling sweetly at him. Goten snickered. "I have some good speeches in mind!"  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic. Even though it was kinda pointless. *grins happily and wags his tail*  
  
Betaed by Aishi-Cc of Clanclan Productions. Go look her up for some DBZ and/or GW humor. 


End file.
